Falling Out
by novemberskyox
Summary: Throwing on his jacket, Sirius put on his black shades and popped on his bike. Descending into the sky, Sirius began his journey to Godric Hollow, never once looking back.


A.N.: I own nothing.

**Falling Out**

Placing his hands under his head, Sirius Black laid upon his comfortable, spacious bed staring aimlessly up at his ceiling. Wearing a pair of his favorite black slacks, Sirius lay on top of his burgundy sheets, shirtless and without shoes or socks. His stormy blue eyes searched the little crevices of the ceiling, making note of the patterns, discoloring of the paint from over the years, and the tiny, insignificant cracks that can only be accredited to the aging of the luxurious Black house.

The merciless August sun retired for the day as storm clouds emerged to engulf the source of fiery light behind dark, gray atmospheric pillows. Closing his eyes, Sirius listened to the rhythmic beating of the rain as it gently dancing against his windowpane. The sound was soothing to Sirius as he rest. It was until the sound of an obnoxious and erratic rapping onto his door that startled Sirius was his peaceful rest.

"Go away", he called casually, although there was a hint of slight annoyance in his tone as his eyes remained shut.

The knocking peristed until Sirius, throwing himself out of his bed, stomped over to open his door. Scowling at the sight of his brother, Regulus, Sirius looked at the younger boy with cool eyes. "What?", he spat emotionless.

Regulus, who took the opening of the door as an opportunity to casually leaned against the doorframe, held Sirius's intent glare with a smirk upon his face. "Mother sent me to inform you that dinner is ready. Tell me, Sirius, will you decide to grace the family with your most esteemed presence this evening or will you remained horded up in your", the younger boy's eyes rest on the interior of Sirius's room as he paused. A disgusted look appeared over the younger boy's face as his eyes fell upon the burgundy comforter, golden drapery, self-drawn pictures with the Gryffindor crest, signs displaying the support for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and moving pictures of Sirius's best mates; James, Remus, Peter, and Lily Evans. "- disgusting refuge, which was once a respectable luxury of a bedroom that now fosters a vile infestation of those horrid House colors of your misfit dwelling. And what's this? Pictures of Bloodtraitors and Mudbloods adorning your walls-", Regulus continued to drawled maliciously until Sirius gripped the young boy by the collar. Shaking him slightly, Sirius's stormy blue eyes were nearly black as he glared furiously into his brother's now widened brown orbs.

"First, keep your good-for-nothing, pompous arse out of my bedroom", he hissed through clenched teeth. "Second, never, ever bad mouth my friends or my House again, or I will inflict the most painful, excruciating beating you had ever received. When I'm through with you, _brother_, not even the most powerful of healing potions or mending spells would be strong enough to put the pieces of your mangled face back together. And we wouldn't won't to upset _Mummy dearest_, would we?", he growled pushing Regulus out of this doorframe and against the opposite wall.

Paling slightly in fright, Regulus back away from Sirius, who looked ready to kill. After a few moment, Regulus regained some of the courage he possessed earlier in the exchange to glare back at Sirius. "Mother will hear about this. You're an absolute embarrassment to the Black family name, you ungrateful git", he hissed over his shoulder as he quickly made his way down the stairs.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest as he rolled his eyes, watching his brother scurrying from the stairs. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, when one of his family members would deem him as an embarrassment. Sirius knew from a very young age that he was nothing like the rest of his family. Believing that blood purity qualified an individual or family as aristocratic status in the wizarding world was a load of bullocks to Sirius. Over the course of his past five years at Hogwarts, Sirius met some of the most talents wizards and witches deriving from non-wizarding families, such as his best mates Remus Lupin, who was a Half-Blood, and Lily Evans, who was Muggleborn. Such insignificant details didn't matter to Sirius, although it mattered greatly to the pompous, arrogant, and xenophobic Pureblood families, such as the Black family. Shaking his head, Sirius sighed as he turned to re-enter his bedroom.

Making his way over to this bureau, Sirius smirked as he rifled through his drawers. Pulling out one of his favorite Gryffindor t-shirts, Sirius pulled the soft material over his head. Last year for Christmas, his dear friend, Lily Evans, made it for him without using magic. Smiling at the memory, Sirius ran a hand through his hair. Turning on his heel, Sirius made his way to his bedroom door, but was stopped momentarily when his owl, Artemis, peaked at his window carrying a letter. His smile brightened as he opened the latch of his window, welcoming Artemis into his bedroom. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a treat and gave it to Artemis. Immediately recognizing his best mates handwriting, Sirius beamed as he torn the letter open. Plopping down onto his bed, Sirius leaned against the wall, dangling one leg over the side of his bed.

_Padfoot,_

Enough with the love letters, mate. I know you miss me, but this is getting out of hand. I know I am a popular bloke and all, but you beginning to sound a bit like a needy housewife. Oh, wipe that puss off of your face. You know I'm joking. Anyway, I just got your letter. I'm sorry to hear things are rough at home. My parents are constantly asking for you, and they desperately want you to spend the rest of the summer holiday with us in Godric's Hollow. I hope you'll consider it, and keep me company. I've been writing to Evans all summer, and I have yet to see a reply. She's playing hard to get. Don't worry, my persistence and undeniable charm will wear her thin, and she'll cave into me soon. I mean, look at me, I'm quite the catch. Stop smirking, Padfoot. Lily Evans will come to her senses; I will see to it. Well, I must be off. Be sure to write back soon, and don't forget my offer. I hope to be seeing you soon. Adieu!

Prongs

Sirius let out a deep, low laugh. Shaking his head, he got up from the bed and placed the letter on his desk. He'd write to James once he was finished dinner. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK", the shrilly voice of Walburga Black shrieked.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy, brown hair as he exited the bedroom. "Coming mother", he retorted in mock-sweetness. Making his way down the staircase, Sirius approached the the long dinner table, which could seat up to twenty quests.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence", Regulus sneered. "My pleasure, brother. I had to make my fashionably late entrance ", Sirius bit back. Taking his seat opposite of Regulus, Sirius plopped down into a seat to the right of his father. With his signature smirk, he stared at his family.

"What is he wearing?", Walburga hissed at her husband, Orion, as she glared at Sirius's shirt. Orion looked at Sirius emotionless, his nose in the air.

"What do you think you're doing wearing that?", Regulus spat disgustedly.

Flashing the three members of his family with one of his most charming smiles, Sirius pointed to his shirt. "Oh, this little old thing? Isn't it fabulous? My good friend, Lily Evans, by the the most intelligent and talented witch in our year, made it for me last year as a gift for helping Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup. Don't you remember, Regulus? It was quite the match we had against Slytherin. Wasn't much of a fair match, would you say, considering how talented and skilled the Gryffindor team is. We practically slaughtered Slytherin. It was an absolute massacre. Oh dear, my memory is starting to fail me. Do you think you could refresh my memory by telling me the score?", Sirius drawled, leaning back in his chair lazily as he eyed Regulus, who was red in the face and shaking in humiliation and anger.

Before Regulus could retort, Sirius tapped his chin and answered, "Oh yes, 280 to 60. James was bloodly brilliant. I believe that game he scored his all time record of points." Flashing a smile at his irritated brother, Sirius sat there crossing his arms with a smug look upon his face.

"HOW DARE YOU STRUT INTO THIS DINING ROOM, ADORNING THAT DISGUSTING MEMORBILIA OF A HOUSE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE PARADED THROUGH THE WALLS OF THIS HOUSEHOLD. AND TO MENTION FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN FRONT OF ME, IN MY HOUSE? THAT'S IT!", Walburga bellowed, jumping to her feet. Pushing her chair, back, she stormed off out of the dining room into a small room to the left.

Sirius didn't flinch as he sat there waiting for his mother to return. Orion reached out to his wife, "Now, dear, don't pay any attention to him- Where are you going?", he asked. Before following his wife into the small room, Orion flashed Sirius a dangerous glare. Throwing his napkin down, Orion followed his wife out of the room.

"You've really done it now, you ungrateful prat", Regulus spat through gritted teeth. Sirius rolled his eyes and maintained his same stance.

"Walburga, don't. That's a bit irrational", Orion tried to plead with his wife.

"Irrational? IRRATIONAL? That boy has done nothing but tarnish this family's most esteemed and prestigious name. He's making a complete mockery of the Black family. He obviously lacks the respect for his blood purity and family name. I will not tolerate it anymore, Orion. HE IS NO LONGER A SON OF MINE!", Walburga cried.

Upon hearing the commotion in the other room, Sirius felt his heart sink at his mother's words'; however, he didn't let it show. Making his way to the small room outside of the dinning hall, Sirius stopped dead in the door frame. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius's mother had burned his face off of the family tree. An undescribable feeling overwhelmed Sirius as he stood there before his mother and father. His mother's wild eyes darted from the hole in the family tree to Sirius.

"GET OUT!", she cried, her arms wailing. "YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOMED INTO THIS HOME!"

Sirius looked at his mother with cold, stormy eyes. "I never was", he replied cooly. Turning on his heel, Sirius shoved past Regulus, who was trying desperately to peek in on the scene before him, and stormed up the steps. Charging into his room, Sirius grabbed his suitcase and threw a few shirts, a couple pairs of pants, and some socks into the piece of luggage. Taking a moving picture of him, James, Remus, and Peter sitting underneath the Whomping Willow, Sirius placed it in his suitcase. Grabbing his wand, Sirius draped his leather jacket over his shoulder and slammed the door shut, making his way down the stairs. Without a word, Sirius left the Black house.

Out front of the Black home was Sirius's most prized possessions; his motorcycle. With a wave of his wand, Sirius shrunk his suitcase and put it in his pocket. Throwing on his jacket, Sirius put on his black shades and popped on his bike. Descending into the sky, Sirius began his journey to Godric Hollow, never once looking back.


End file.
